


Sans raison

by Laphinnominat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bill would totally have killed them, Hurt No Comfort, cause endings aren't depressive enough
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laphinnominat/pseuds/Laphinnominat
Summary: La tombe était sommaire, mais jolie. Elle avait noué les morceaux de bois avec un joli fil rose qui ressemblait à de la soie ; Dipper avait fait le tour du quartier pendant deux heures, scrutant le sol à la recherche de pierres polies ou brillantes. Ils avaient enterré la souris dans la boîte qui aurait dû lui servir de maison, et ils les avaient disposées en rond sur la terre retournée. Mabel déposa ses quelques pâquerettes à côté. Elle n’avait pas mieux et, au moment de les cueillir, elle les avait trouvées ridicules. Mais près de cette toute petite stèle, sous la lumière d’une soirée bien entamée, elles étaient vraiment belles. Juste ce qu’il fallait.





	Sans raison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WellOfCourse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellOfCourse/gifts), [Magikazam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikazam/gifts).



-Lâche-la ! Laisse-la tranquille, espèce de monstre !

-Mabel, arrête !

La gamine se dégagea de l’étreinte de son frère et reprit sa course. Elle battit des bras et cria aussi fort qu’elle le put du haut de ses dix ans, jusqu’à ce que ses poumons se dégonflent comme deux ballons de baudruche inutiles. Elle sentait le regard de Dipper sur son dos, mais elle s’en fichait. Qu’il raconte ce qu’il voulait. Elle s’en fichait, elle s’en fichait pas mal. En faisant assez de bruit, le chat s’enfuirait. Il prendrait peur, à coup sûr ; et la souris pourrait courir se cacher dans un de ces refuges dont les petits animaux ont le secret.

Et si ça ne suffisait pas, alors elle attraperait cette sale bête par la queue et tirerait de toutes ses forces.

-Mabel, c’est trop tard, laisse tomber !

Elle ne ralentit pas quand ses semelles glissèrent sur l’herbe humide et qu’elle manqua de s’étaler de tout son long. Elle ne s’arrêta pas non plus quand le félin la fixa de ses grands yeux jaunes, ses pupilles fendues dilatées par l’excitation de la chasse. C’est à peine si ses jambes se résolurent à s’arrêter quand il laissa tomber sa proie et se faufila à travers le grillage avec des trésors de souplesse. Elles le firent quand même, à regret. Ils se tenaient là, chacun de leur côté de la clôture -avec entre eux le petit corps désarticulé de la musaraigne.

-Tu vois, lança-t-elle à son frère par-dessus son épaule, accroupie, les genoux tachés de vert. Il suffisait de lui faire peur !

-T’aurais pu te casser une jambe ! Et puis, elle était déjà…

Dipper l’avait rattrapée au petit trot, l’air vaguement contrarié, traînant derrière lui la fin d’une phrase étouffée que l’immobilité du rongeur criait pour lui.

Pas assez fort pour Mabel.

Les évidences ne criaient jamais assez fort pour elle, de toute façon.

-Mais…

Elle fixa le cadavre, comme si l’espoir démesuré d’un enfant allait suffire à le ramener.

-Allez, c’est bon, t’as plus besoin de faire la morte ! Il est parti.

-Elle fait pas le mort, Mabel.

-Si, elle fait le mort ! Il l’a à peine touchée !

Dipper s’assit à côté d’elle, pris d’un doute déraisonnable face à ses affirmations acharnées. La vie aimait bien donner tort à son intello de frère ; alors pourquoi pas cette fois ? Dieu aurait pu ressusciter Elvis Presley et déplacer l’Everest rien que pour le plaisir de voir la tête de Dipper Pines se décomposer. Une souris, à côté de ça, c’était rien.

-Il était beaucoup plus gros qu’elle. On n’y peut rien.

-Fais pas comme si tu t’en fichais !

La gamine sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux -ou peut-être qu’elles y étaient déjà, prêtes à couler au moindre signe de faiblesse. Elle ramassa le minuscule tas de poils et d’os. Il aurait tenu dans une main et ne pesait pas plus lourd qu’une plume, encore chaud du soleil d’août qui saignait dans le ciel dans une mer d’oranges et de pastels dorés.

Elle aurait pu se relever et filer. Elle l’avait toujours fait, jusqu’ici, quand les jumeaux lui avaient couru après. Mabel avait préparé une petite cage pleine de coton et de décorations miniatures. Un petit palace pour une petite princesse. Elle l’avait aimée avant même de la connaître.

Sauf que le chat des voisins l’avait attrapée avant eux et que maintenant, elle ne risquait plus d’aller bien loin.

-Je m’en fiche pas.

Pas besoin de démentir avec plus de ferveur. Les yeux de Dipper étaient secs, mais sa voix agitée de tremblements mal contrôlés. C’était lui, l’adulte. Lui qui était censé être responsable. Alors Mabel serra l’amie qu’elle ne s’était pas faite contre son cœur et serra les dents.

-Pleure pas, Mabel… On va… On va lui faire une tombe, d’accord ?

 

La tombe était sommaire, mais jolie. Elle avait noué les morceaux de bois avec un joli fil rose qui ressemblait à de la soie ; Dipper avait fait le tour du quartier pendant deux heures, scrutant le sol à la recherche de pierres polies ou brillantes. Ils avaient enterré la souris dans la boîte qui aurait dû lui servir de maison, et ils les avaient disposées en rond sur la terre retournée. Mabel déposa ses quelques pâquerettes à côté. Elle n’avait pas mieux et, au moment de les cueillir, elle les avait trouvées ridicules. Mais près de cette toute petite stèle, sous la lumière d’une soirée bien entamée, elles étaient vraiment belles. Juste ce qu’il fallait. La petite se mordit les joues.

Elle était triste, et elle était en colère.

-On rentre ?

Et elle serait rentrée, si elle n’avait pas levé la tête.

-Va-t’en ! T’es horrible, je veux plus te voir, espèce de…

Une pierre serrée dans son poing, elle leva le bras. Le chat la regardait, et même s’il faisait mine de ne rien comprendre, il avait l’air fier de lui.

-Arrête, Mabel !

Dipper retenait son bras. Elle refusa de lâcher prise -elle était triste, et elle était en colère, et ce chat était un meurtrier.

-C’est comme ça, c’est tout ! Les chats mangent les souris. Ce sont des prédateurs. Et puis ça changera rien, de lui balancer des trucs dessus. C’est même pas de sa faute. C’est son instinct.

-Je m’en fiche, des instincts ! Elle méritait pas ça, elle avait rien fait ! Rien du tout ! Et lui, il… C’est pas juste, Dipper ! Comment tu peux rester là, à rien dire !

Le garçon eut d’abord l’air perplexe, puis résigné. Le genre d’expression que Mabel n’avait jamais vu sur son visage ; le genre d’expression qu’elle n’avait pas envie d’y voir ; le genre de regard qui vous traîne un gosse loin de ses jouets et le rapproche, rien du tout par rien du tout, de l’adulte qu’elle n’avait pas envie de devenir.

-Parce que des fois, la vie, c’est pas juste, et c’est tout. Tu peux pas en vouloir au chat pour ça. Il comprend même pas ce qu’il a fait de mal. Pour lui, c’est qu’une souris. Il sait pas que c’est vivant.

-Ou alors il s’en fiche. C’est pas juste.

Pas juste, pas juste du tout.

-Ou il s’en fiche, oui. Mais il peut pas faire autrement. On trouvera d’autres souris. Et on oubliera pas celle-là.

-Mais elle a couru partout, et il jouait avec, et… Et… Ça l’amusait, Dipper, comment ça peut être drôle de faire ça ! Il a pas de cœur !

Elle avait attendu longtemps que son frère réponde, mais il ne trouve rien à dire. Les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres n’auraient fait que la blesser. Il aurait sûrement dû, mais il eut peur de ça, et c’était qu’un gosse, alors il se tut et ce fut tout.

Peut-être que c’était elle qui en avait un trop gros, de cœur. Peut-être qu’elle aurait pu faire un effort pour comprendre. Peut-être qu’elle aurait dû tourner la tête dès le début, parce que c’était déjà trop tard. Peut-être qu’il s’en était fallu de quelques secondes. Peut-être qu’elle aurait dû arrêter d’y penser.

 

**

 

 

-Laisse-nous partir ! Lâche-nous, espèce de sale…

-Pour que vous vous remettiez à détaler ? Votre petite course poursuite m’a amusé deux minutes, mais là, je ne suis plus d’humeur, vois-tu ?

La gamine secoua la tête de toute ses forces. Elle ferma les yeux jusqu’à ce que des taches de couleurs informes s’impriment sur ses rétines, elle pria de se réveiller, elle pria très fort. Elle les rouvrit, le cœur en flammes, un goût de cendres dans la bouche.

Mais Bill était toujours là, détouré d’une lumière vraiment brillante et vraiment jolie qui, l’espace d’une seconde, lui rappela celle des étoiles.

-Tu peux toujours nous tuer, ça changera rien ! Ford te donnera jamais la solution. T’as perdu.

Dipper. Adulte et responsable. Il avait trop peur pour se permettre de ne pas être courageux, et Mabel fut fière des tremblements mal contrôlés dans sa voix. Il avait raison. Bill avait perdu.

L’étreinte autour de son corps se resserra à lui en briser les côtes -à les en réduire en miettes et en esquilles. Il aurait pu les envoyer valser contre le mur comme de vulgaires fétus de paille, et tout aurait été fini. La gamine essaya de taper des bras et des jambes dans une bataille perdue d’avance. L’éventualité de sa propre mort aurait dû la changer en pierre ; ça aurait été le cas, si elle y avait pensé sérieusement. Mais c’était qu’un bruit diffus, assourdi par le sang qui lui martelait les tempes et la certitude qu’on allait les sauver. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment cru qu’elle allait mourir. Ni quand ils avaient couru à en perdre haleine dans des couloirs qui n’en finissaient pas, ni quand les doigts glacés du démon s’étaient refermés sur elle, ni quand il les avait ramenés devant Ford et Stan.

Il y avait plus de détermination que de panique dans son regard.

-Laisse-les ! Ça t’apportera rien de faire ça !

-Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de mes neveux, je te…

-Tu quoi, gamin ? Vous m’avez mis en colère. Jamais une bonne idée.

Pas dans celui de Dipper.

-Je vais te le dire ! Je vais te le dire, mais laisse-les partir. Ils n’ont rien à voir là-dedans. Ce sont que des gosses.

-Fais pas ça ! Oncle Ford, fais pas ça, ou on va tous…

-Tu vas te taire, oui ? Tout le monde déteste les histoires qui finissent sur de longs discours. Du panache, de la verve ! Dis-moi, l’intello, lequel des deux tu préfères ?

-Il va te la donner, putain, alors lâche-les !

Il fallut qu’elle se tourne vers lui pour que le sourire triomphant fane sur ses lèvres, froid et rongé aux vers comme le cadavre d’une petite souris. Il lui coula dans la gorge et lui retomba sur le cœur. C’est à peu près à ce moment-là qu’elle se glaça, les muscles roides. Parce que ses oncles avaient un plan -c’était certain, c’était sûr, ils avaient toujours un plan- et parce que Cipher aurait ce qu’il voulait, et parce qu’ils seraient en sécurité, et parce qu’ils n’avaient rien fait de mal, et parce que les évidences pouvaient hurler tant qu’elles voulaient, sans cesse noyées par les comptines et les éclats de rire, et que soudain c’étaient eux qui volaient en éclat, et qu’ils allaient mourir quand même.

Ils allaient mourir quand même. Elle aurait aimé que son cœur rate un battement ; il n’en eut pas le temps. Elle aurait aussi aimé crier, et avoir couru plus vite. Elle aurait aimé avoir raison, juste cette fois. Avoir compris plus tôt. Elle aurait aimé se souvenir d’une prière. Mais Dieu s’en fichait des souris minuscules et des enfants.

-Am, stram, gram…

Elle ferma les yeux -ce serait son plus grand regret : elle se sentirait encore mourir un peu à l’intérieur chaque fois que le noir l’envelopperait. Mais elle n’eut pas la force de regarder et de dire au revoir. Un craquement sec, le bruit sourd d’une chute, un pantin démanché, et la sensation d’une pupille fendue qui les scrutait, enivrée par la chasse mais qui ne comprenait rien, rien du tout.

 

***

 

Dipper aussi avait eu droit à une jolie tombe, à des rubans et de bien plus belles fleurs. Enterré dans une boîte sous un soleil éclatant, pas fichu de répondre, pas fichu de lui dire se calmer, pas fichu de lui dire adieu. Mabel était restée assise là un bon moment, à contempler les ombres qui s'allongeaient. Trop longtemps, sans doute ; Stan était venu la chercher, et lui aussi s’était assis là. Ford était revenu, et Soos les avait tous ramenés à la maison.

Une fois, deux, trois. La gamine se sentait mieux ici, les genoux dans l’herbe fraîche. Il n’y avait pas de fantôme adossé à la stèle. Elle n’en voyait que dans les miroirs. Un garçon à l’air perplexe puis résigné lui disait que des fois, la vie, c’était pas juste et que c’était tout, et qu’au final, c’était de la faute de personne. Elle préférait ses rêves, où il ne parlait que des livres qu’il avait lus trop tard dans la nuit. Elle préférait aussi ses cauchemars, où il y avait au moins des monstres à détester. Elle s’était forcée à se réveiller, pourtant. Tous les matins, même ceux où c’était encore plus dur que d’habitude parce qu’aujourd’hui, c’était leur anniversaire, ou parce que demain, ils devaient aller à l’école ou qu’elle avait envie de lui faire goûter son gâteau, ou juste parce qu’il lui manquait trop.

Elle avait des pâquerettes à déposer. Parfois, elle arrachait même un sourire au fantôme pâle dans la glace.

_C’est pas juste, et c’est comme ça._

_Pleure pas, Mabel._

_C’est comme ça._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je devrais carrément être en train de traduire Absit Omen ou d'écrire mon autre machin, je plaide coupable. Je tue donc Dipper vite fait bien fait en représailles aux insultes faites à mon petit Ford toute la soirée. Ça reste gentillet parce que je suis pas un monstre, mais c'est un TIR DE SOMMATION ON RESPECTE FORD. Parce que sinon je tue tout le monde entre deux chapitres. Je le ferai. : >  
> Spéciale dédicace à la souris que j'ai sauvée des sales pattes de mon chat cet aprem si si. Et il va falloir que je relise, parce que ça doit être le festival des répétitions malvenues et de la grammaire expérimentale. Mais si je le poste pas, il restera dans mes tiroirs. Va falloir faire avec.


End file.
